


Protective whelps

by IceyGemini



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Other, Protectiveness, Wrathion is not amused, shodow priest Anduin, twilight dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceyGemini/pseuds/IceyGemini
Summary: Based on KaedeRavensdale's fanfiction Farther Away: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319681?view_full_work=true
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Protective whelps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaedeRavensdale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaedeRavensdale/gifts).



> Based on KaedeRavensdale's fanfiction Farther Away: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319681?view_full_work=true


End file.
